Jessie: Adventures, Misadventures, and a bit of nanny!
by Mario013
Summary: Kinda pretty much what the title says.
1. Chapter 1: Wake up Call

_Chapter 1: Wake up Call_

_5:43 A.M._

_Ross Apartment_

"Are you guys ready?"asked Luke, holding a water balloon in his left hand.

"I'm ready!"exclaimed Zuri holding a bucket filled with water balloons and water 'grenades'.

"Woke up at five thirty in morning just to douse Jessie with water,"said Emma sluggishly,"This better be worth it."

"It will,"said Luke enthusiastically,"Trust me!"

"Oh, I don't know about this,"whined Ravi whom had a cheap, mini water gun in his right hand,"What if we get in trouble?"

"Stop worrying, Ravi!"said Zuri,"We've done worse and haven't gotten in trouble!

"She's right,"said Luke,"Although, I think we should have gone with me just sneaking into Jessie's room and giving a kiss or two..."

"NO!"yelled the kids in unison.

"SSSHHH!"whispered Luke,"Okay, fine! We'll wake her up by throwing water balloons at her...yeesh!"

The four children tiptoed up the stairs, none of them daring to make a sound. 'Cept for Ravi.

"Why are we doing this again?"asked Ravi.

"Because!"answered Emma, continuing to tip toe up the stairs,"Today's our vacation to China, and we have to catch the morning flight!"

"But, why throw water balloons at Jessie to wake her up?"

"Um..."Emma bit her lip for she didn't know the answer.

"'Cause...just because!"answered Luke.

When they made it to the second floor they silently walked to Jessie's room. As they passed by their butler Bertram's room...

_FFFTTTT!_

"Ew, Luke!"sceamed Emma and held her nose with her fingers,"You just had to, didn't you?"

"It wasn't me!"stated the freckle face boy,"It was Bertram in his sleep!"

Zuri rolled her eyes and said,"Whatever. Let's keep going."

Emma gave Luke a I'm-going-to-get-you-later-you-gassy-little-boy look. The kids continued to walk. When they made it to Jessie's room Luke stood by it and whispered,"Alright, and soon as open this door throw your balloons at our nanny like crazy, OK?

"OK!"whispered the others.

"Okey dokey. One...two...THREE!"

Luke threw open the door and immediately Zuri, Luke, and a sleepy Emma hurled water balloons at Jessie's bed. Ravi, however, shot water from his mini water gun.

"Keep throwing!"yelled Luke,"Keep throwing till the cows come home!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"asked Ravi.

"Uh...I have no idea."

"Luke?"asked Zuri.

"What?"

"Why isn't Jessie waking up?"

"Uh...I have no idea. Time-out!"

The kids stopped as Luke walked over to the bed and said,"Jessie?"

No answer.

"Alright, Prince Charming here will just have to wake up Sleeping Beauty!"

Luke pulled the blanket off the bed and saw...

"MRS. KIPLING?"cried the children. Ravi's female iguana hissed and grabbed the blanket from Luke with her mouth.

"But, where's Jessie?"asked Luke. Suddenly he felt a water balloon pop on his back. Emma, Zuri, Ravi and a now wet Luke turned around and saw Jessie, dressed in traveling clothes, standing at the door with a balloon in her hand.

"There you are!"said Jessie,"You guys were in my room this whole."

"J-Jessie?"said Luke nervously,"H-how-"

"Tell you later,"said Jessie,"Now the four of you get ready for our vacation. You too, Mrs. Kipling!"

The children walked out of Jessie's room, puzzled. However as Mrs. Kipling was passing by Jessie the nanny bent down and whispered,"Thanks for the wake up call, Kip."

The iguana growled.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? So-so?**

**Well, I'll update the next chapter soon! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shower Singing

_Chapter 2: Shower Singing_

"Hi, Luke!"said Ravi, walking into the TV room,"What are you watching?

"Oh, hey Ravi!"said Luke,"I'm watching _Marvel's The Avengers_. Wanna watch?"

"Sure!"said Ravi enthusiasticly and sat down beside his brother. As soon as he did, hwever, a bad odor came to his nose.

"Ew, Luke!"said Ravi and held his nose,"Have you taken a shower?"

"Yeah!"said Luke,"I mean, I didn't bother using soap and-"

"What!?"said Ravi, looking at Luke,"What were you doing in there, then?"

"Uh..."

FLASHBACK

"I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIENDS!" sang Luke in the shower.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Taking a shower?"

**Short, I know.**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? So-so?**

**Well, I'll update the next chapter soon! R&R!**


End file.
